Anata wa, dare desu ka?
by Azusanyan-chan
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang tidak kau kenali sebelumnya dan orang itu sangat menyebalkan tetapi kau kemudian menjadi dekat dengannya?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Anata wa, dare desu ka?

Genre : Romance, comedy

Pairing : KazuneXKarin

Ne minna, yoroshiku... Aku masih pemula, benar benar masih pemula..

Akhirnya ini ff pertama buatanku selesai juga 1 chapter /jingkrak jingkrak/ Jadi... tolong bantuannya ya, dan kalau ada yang kurang menarik, alurnya terlalu membosankan, jelek, enggak pas, atau bahasanya kurang pas kasih tau aja lewat review yak.. u

Selamat membaca! '_')/

Chapter 1

Ya, namanya adalah Karin, tepatnya Hanazono Karin. Seorang siswi kelas 1-B yang akan menjalani hari pertamanya di SMA Sakura Gakoka. Sekolah terelite yang ada di daerah sini. Tentu saja, masuk ke sma ini bukan atas kemauannya sendiri, ia masuk ke sma ini karena paksaan dari oniichan tersayangnya, Yuuki. Dan itu pun dengan nilai yang sangat pas-pasan.

Hari ini Karin berangkat lebih awal dengan mengenakan seragamnya dan dengan rambutnya yang selalu diikat dengan gaya ponytail. Tentu saja gaya rambut yang seperti itu membuatnya terlihat kekanak-kanak tetapi Karin tetap menyukainya.

Karin berangkat pagi bukan karena apa, ia hanya tidak mau telat masuk sekolah di hari pertamanya. Ia akan sangat malu jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Sekolah Karin masuk pukul 8 dan sekarang masih pukul 7 lewat 15 menit dan Karin memutuskan selagi menunggu bel masuk berbunyi ia akan berkeliling untuk melihat sekolah barunya.

Karin berjalan di lorong sekolah seorang diri dengan berjalan mundur membawa buku diary miliknya dan sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu, sampai..… sampai ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Ukh!" Karin kaget dan spontan membalikan badannya menghadap ke orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak itu.

"Hei! Kalo jalan liat-liat dong nih sepatu baru milikku jadi kotor karena ulahmu!" bentak seorang yang diketahui jenis kelaminnya adalah pria itu kepada Karin.

"Ah, gomenasai, aku benar benar tidak sengaja menabrakmu tadi." Ucap Karin seraya membungkuk kepada pria tersebut.

"Ash.. Berurusan dengan orang sepertimu hanya akan membuang buang waktuku saja," lontar pria itu dengan wajah judesnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih menatap bingung ke arah pria itu.

Ya, ia memang memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan, tetapi ucapannya itu mampu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya marah dan sakit hati ditambah lagi dengan wajah yang menyebalkan itu. Rasanya ingin sekali aku menonjok wajahnya agar dia tau rasa, Hahaha.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Semua murid memasuki kelasnya masing masing termasuk Karin dan-

"Eh itu kan orang menyebalkan tadi yang tidak sengaja kutabrak!" gumam Karin yang masih terdengar oleh teman di depan bangkunya yang tidak lain adalah Miyon, teman lama Karin yang juga masuk di sma ini. Tempat duduk Karin di sebelah paling kiri dan nomor 3 dari belakang.

"Karin, kau mengenalnya? Namanya Kazune, katanya ia adalah siswa paling popular di sekolah ini, meskipun omongannya pedas tetapi dia mempunyai banyak fans loh. Oh iya dia anak dari kelas 2-A, dia berada di kelas unggulan dengan selalu meraih peringkat pertama di angkatannya. Tapi, untuk apa dia masuk ke kelas ini? " ucap Miyon yang membuat Karin tercengga.

Fans? orang seperti itu popular di sekolah ini? Dia anak kelas 2-A yang berarti dia adalah kakak kelasku? Dan juga dia berada di kelas unggulan? Dengan peringkat pertama seangkatannya? Yang benar saja! Karin pun swetdrop seketika.

Ntah ini hanya perasaannya Karin atau memang benar Kazune kini berjalan ke arahnya…

Deg

Deg

Deg

*berlanjut*


	2. Chapter 2

Arigatouu buat yang udah liat ff pertamaku ini dan udah review

MillatiJS : Hai' sebelumnya aku udah buat 2 chapter kok jadi bisa langsung ngepost lanjutannya. dan makasih banyak udah ngereview ^^

Asharinchan : Makasih sarannyaaaaa Ini aku nyadar senyadarnyaa kok kalo ini ff pendek banget :' waktu aku baru selesai bikin 1 chapter itu aku kira udah bikin lebih dari 5k.. Dan aku kaget banget kalo ini bahkan kurang dari 1k :' /curhat ceritanya/ Ntar aku usahain bikin lebih panjang kok... tapi enggak janji '-' takutnya kalo udah bilang bakal manjangin ffnya tapi tau2 jadi buntu nggak punya ide kan ntar boong jadinya : untuk yang chapter ini, kayaknya masih pendek ffnya, soalnya ini aku bikinnya bareng sama pembuatannya chapter 1. Um.. Asha bisa manggil Azunyan aja kok w Terus juga makasih banyak udah ngereview ^^

Chapter 2

Deg

Deg

Deg

Kazune berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Karin. Ia berjalan dengan wajah datarnya dan menatap mata Karin. Kazune kini makin dekat. Dan-

Kazune berhenti dan ia berbelok arah menuju bangku lain.

Kazune kini berada tepat di depan bangku Kazusa. Tepat di sebelah kanan bangku Karin.

Hei apa-apaan itu tadi? Sudah jelas kalo Kazune tadi berjalan menuju ke bangku ku dan ia juga menatap ke arahku? Pikirku yang tidak habis pikir dengan sikapnya.

Kazusa. Kujyou Kazusa. Itu adalah nama lengkap pemilik bangku yang kini sedang dihinggapi oleh Kazune(?)

Aku melihat mereka. Mereka seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Sesuatu hal yang samar-samar kudengar karena mereka berbicara dengan volume tidak terlalu keras. Mereka juga tampak akrab. Mereka terlihat seperti….

Seperti sepasang kekasih.

Ya, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Lalu, apa peduliku? Apa urusannya denganku? Tentu tidak ada kan? Jadi biarkan saja, toh aku juga bukan siapa siapanya, Eh?

*sepulang sekolah*

Mungkin karena ini hari pertama, jadi sekolah hanya berlangsung setengah hari. Hari ini aku berencara langsung pulang ke rumah.

"Ne, Karin-san… mau pulang denganku? Kita bisa lebih dekat nantinya, dan aku juga akan kukenalkan pada teman temanku.. ne mau ya?" Tanya Kazusa tiba tiba.

"Um… etto…. Baiklah tapi-" Tanpa menunggu aku selesai berbicara Kazusa langsung menarik tanganku.

"Matte yo Kazusa! Aku hampir saja terjatuh karena kau meraikku tiba-tiba… hosh.. hosh…" Omelku saat Kazusa sudah berhenti menarikku. Dan aku pun seketika sadar bahwa disini tidak hanya ada aku dan Kazusa saja.

"Ne minna! Ini teman baruku, namanya Karin." Kazusa memperkenalkanku kepada semua teman temannya, dan dia juga memanggilku… "teman".

"Karin ini namanya Michi," Ucap Kazusa sambil menunjuk seseorang yang bernama Michi.

"Hai' Karin, yoroshiku ne."

"Yoroshiku mo Michi-san.." Jawabku dengan sopan.

"Iie, Michi saja." Balasnya lagi sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Nah, yang ini namanya Himeka.." Kazusa mengenalkan lagi.

"Yoroshiku ne Karin-chan.." Sapa Himeka dengan wajah cerianya. Ia terlihat cantik dan lemah lembut yang tentunya berbeda jauh sekali dengan kepribadianku. Sudahlah jangan bahas itu.

"Kalo yang ini Jin.."

"Jin. Jin Kuga. Yoroshiku…"

"Dan yang di sana itu orang menyebalkan yang bernama Kazune." Ucap Kazusa lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Kazune dengan wajah mengejek. Tetapi Kazune tidak terpancing dengan ledekan Kazusa. Dia hanya memberi wajah datarnya itu. Kazusa memang benar. Jadi tidak salah lagi, orang itu memang menyebalkan. Benar benar menyebalkan.

"Jaa… mau sampai kapan disini? Apa kalian mau menginap di sekolah?"

Kazune pun memecah keheningan dengan kalimatnya itu.

*bersambung*


	3. Chapter 3

Ne haloooo akhirnya lanjutannya kelar jugaaaa Dan makasih buat semua yang udah review yaaa

Azunyan (panggil aja terserah kok) Azunyan sempet panik dari kemarin kemarin karna bingung gimana mau lanjutin ffnya ini gimanaa dan akhirnya udah bisa lanjut ffnya, hehe ^^ (sok ditungguin padahal gaada yg nungguin) Yaudahlah pokoknya gitu.. Sebenernya ff ini terinspirasi dari ff lain. Jadi mungkin ada sedikit kemiripan, tapi sebenernya alurnya beda kok..

Jaa..selamat membaca (kalo ada yg mau baca).

Chapter 3

"Jaa… mau sampai kapan disini? Apa kalian mau menginap di sekolah?"

Kazune pun memecah keheningan dengan kalimatnya itu.

"Kalau gitu ayo kita pulang!" seru Kazusa.

Kazusa, Jin, Himeka, Michi, Karin, dan Kazune pun berjalan ke luar gerbang sekolah. Kazusa, Kazune, dan Jin pulang dengan naik sepedanya sendiri-sendiri. Sedangkan Karin, Michi, dan Himeka pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Mereka pulang bersama dan yang membawa sepeda pun mengiringi yang tidak membawa sepeda.

Mereka berjalan seperti membentuk barisan dengan yang paling depan adalah Michi, Himeka, kemudian yang di tengah tengah adalah Kazusa dan Jin, kemudian yang di paling belakang adalah Karin dan Kazune.

Awalnya terasa canggung bagi Karin untuk mengobrol bersama yang lainnya. Tetapi rasa canggung itu menghilang dengan cepat. Mereka baik, dan mudah akrab. Karin merasa nyaman dengan teman-teman barunya itu. Karin melihat Kazusa dan yang lainnya sedang bersenda gurau kemudian Karin menundukkan kepalanya dan mengulas senyum tipis. Senyuman yang tidak dapat diliat siapapun. Terkecuali untuk Kazune. Ya Kazune melihat Karin yang tersenyum itu dengan seksama dengan mata blue shapphire miliknya.

Karin yang menyadari dirinya sedang diliatin menoleh ke belakang. Menoleh kearah Kazune. Kini mata green emerald milik Karin itu bertatapan lurus dengan mata blue shapphire milik Kazune. Karin pun merasa seakan sedang dihipnotis selama beberapa detik.

'mata yang indah' itu yang terlintas di benak Karin. Tetapi mereka segera tersadar dan keduanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

Wajah Karin memerah. Dan terasa ada yang aneh di pikiran Karin tetapi cepat cepat ia hapus pikiran itu. Karin menundukkan wajahnya lagi tetapi kali ini agar tidak ada yang melihatnya wajahnya yang kini berwarna merah padam.

"Um, ne Karin.." terdengar suara Himeka dari arah depan.

"Karin rumahnya dimana?,"

"Ah.. rumahku dekat dengan taman Jouyama,"

"Hee taman Jouyama ya.. Karin, apa di taman itu pemandangannya bagus?," tanya Himeka lagi.

"Iya! Ada berbagai macam bunga dan disana juga udaranya sejuk,"

"Hontou? Wah.. aku jadi ingin pergi kesana! Ne, Karin kapan kapan kita kesana ya?!" Seru Himeka yang sangat antusias.

"Hai' baiklah, kapan kapan aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling taman Jouyama," jawabku dan dibalas dengan senyuman lebar milik Himeka.

Sesampainya Karin di rumah ia langsung masuk kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 dan meletakkan tubuhnya ke kasur . Ia menatap langit langit kamarnya sambil tersenyum mengingat tentang kejadian hari ini bersama teman teman barunya.

*kring kringg..

Suara ponsel milik Karin berbunyi. Karin segera meraih ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas sekolahnya dan melihat nickname yang tercantum di layarnya. Kazusa.

Karin mengangkat ponselnya belom sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan langsung terdengar suara dari sebrang sana-

"Hari ini menyenangkan!" Tiba tiba saja telfon itu terputus.

Karin pun kembali tersenyum.

*berlanjut*


	4. Chapter 4

Yahoo ini chapter 4~ Azunyan bikin ffnya bareng sama pas bikin chap 3~ dan di ff yang ini udah Azu coba buat manjangin ffnya~ dan hasilnya lumayan panjang dari sebelumnya~ selamat membaca~ jangan lupa kasih saran atau kritik ya karna Azu juga masih pemula jadi masih banyak kesalahan ^^

Chapter 4

"Hari ini menyenangkan!"

Sinar matahari pagi yang mulai merambat masuk memaksa Karin untuk bangun dari alam mimpinya.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Karin, Kazusa, Jin, Michi, Himeka, dan Kazune akan pergi bersama ke suatu tempat. Rencananya adalah Kazusa yang menjemput Karin. Tetapi karena suatu alasan Kazusa tidak bisa menjemput Karin dan dengan terpaksa Kazune yang harus menjemput Karin.

Karin mulai beranjak meninggalkan kasurnya itu dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Kemudian ia turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Karin sarapan bersama Yuuki. Yuuki juga yang memasakkan semuanya.

Di rumah ini Karin tinggal bersama Yuuki dan orangtuanya, tetapi hari ini orangtua Karin sedang pergi ke luar kota jadi hanya ada Yuuki dan Karin di rumah. Setiap kali orangtua mereka pergi ke luar kota, Yuuki lah yang selalu memasak untuk mereka berdua. Yuuki pintar memasak. Tentu saja, karena Yuuki mengambil jurusan memasak. Memiliki restoran yang laris dan ramai adalah impian Yuuki sejak kecil.

"Hoi Karin temanmu sudah menunggumu itu diluar!" Teriak Yuuki dengan kerasnya dari ruang tamu.

Aku segera bergegas lari ke ruang tamu untuk menemui Kazune tetapi tiba tiba saja-

BRUAKK

"Karin, kau sudah sadar?" Terdengar suara seseorang yang tidak asing. Suara ini seperti…. suara… Sudah tidak salah lagi, ini pasti Yuuki.

"Tadi kau terpleset dan membentur tembok dengan keras lalu kau pingsan," Jelasnya memberitahukan apa yang terjadi.

Perlahan aku mulai membuka mataku. Aku melihat ke samping. Terlihat samar-samar wajah seorang laki-laki. Ia menatapku dengan cemas. Tetapi tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin. Kazune. Ya itu Kazune. Tunggu dulu. Tadi Kazune menatapku dengan raut wajah cemas? Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Laki-laki menyebalkan itu.. Tidak mungkin! Iya, pasti itu hanya imajinasiku saja. Lalu aku melihat kearah Yuuki yang berada di samping Kazune.

"Karin kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yuuki dengan khawatir.

"Ah, iie, daijoubu ne Yuuki.." Aku mencoba untuk mendudukkan tubuhku yang terbaring. Kepalaku terasa pusing. Aku memegang kepalaku dan rasanya seperti ada.. benjolan kecil di kepalaku. Oh yang benar saja! Ada benjolan di kepalaku. Itu tidak lucu. Sekilas aku melihat Kazune yang membentuk seringaian kecil di wajahnya. Ini memalukan. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja.

"Karin, aku harus mendatangi sebuah acara di Tokyo. Aku akan pulang pukul 10 malam. Kau jaga rumah, ya?" Yuuki.

"Acara? Acara apa?"

"Sudahlah pokoknya kau jaga rumah. Mengerti?" Terang Yuuki lagi sembari pergi keluar rumah. Ntah kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya tetapi sejak pagi Yuuki sudah berpakaian rapi mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan dasi berwarna merah dengan garis garis putih.

"Baiklah. Nanti bawa oleh-oleh ya, Yuuki!" Ucapku yang lebih terdengar seperti memerintah.

Hening setelah Yuuki pergi.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Hei! Kau jadi mau pergi bersama kami atau tidak?!" Bentak Kazune yang cukup membuatku kaget dan membuatku untuk mengeluarkan emosiku.

"IYA IYA BAIKLAH TUAN KAZUNE AKU AKAN IKUT PERGI BERSAMA KALIAN! PUAS?!" Balasku yang lebih keras dan membuat seorang bernama Kazune itu menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

Kazune yang melihatku telah selesai berbicara pun segera meninggalkanku sendirian dan pergi ke luar rumah menuju ke arah sepedanya diparkirkan tadi. Aku yang tidak ingin mendengar omelan Kazune pun segera mengikutinya keluar rumah.

Aku yang sudah bersiap diatas sepedaku melihat Kazune yang mendecih berulang kali sambil menendang sepeda miliknya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku yang sontak mendapat delikan kesal dari Kazune.

Kazune yang tidak menjawab pertanyaanku langsung menarik tanganku sehingga membuatku menjatuhkan sepedaku ke tanah begitu saja. Kemudian ia mengambil sepedaku yang terjatuh dan menaikinya.

"Naik." Perintahnya.

Sepedaku memiliki 2 tempat duduk, jadi sangat memungkinkan jika digunakan untuk bergoncengan. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak mau jika harus bergoncengan dengan laki-laki menyebalkan seperti Kazune. Aku lebih memilih mengabaikan perintahnya dan tetap diam di tempat.

"Hei BakaKarin. Mau naik atau tidak?"

"Tidak." Ucapku dengan cepat. Kazune melihatku dengan tatapan sinis dan kemudian langsung berlaju menaiki sepeda itu dan meninggalkanku sendirian 'lagi' disini.

"Chotto matte Kazune! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian disini!"

Spontan saja aku langsung berlari mengejarnya. Bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkanku dengan mengendarai sepeda milikku. Menyebalkan. Kami-sama, kenapa aku harus mengenal orang seperti dia? Apa salahku?

Kazune berhenti dan aku juga ikut berhenti di samping Kazune.

"Kenapa, hosh.. kau.. hosh..hosh.. meninggalkanku sendirian?!" Ucapku sambil terengah-rengah. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak. Aku mengejar Kazune yang melaju cepat dengan mengendarai sepeda. Aku benar-benar kehabisan nafas.

"Itu salahmu sendiri yang tidak mau naik." Kini gantian aku yang mendelik kesal kearahnya. Aku tidak mau ditinggal lagi seperti tadi. Aku langsung naik ke tempat duduk yang dibelakang. Aku duduk dengan posisi miring mengahadap ke kiri dan bagian pinggiran bawah kursi itu untuk pegangan.

Kazune segera melajukan sepedanya ke suatu tempat. Ke suatu tempat ntah kemana aku tidak tau yang jelas harusnya ke tempat Kazusa dan yang lainnya berkumpul.

Aku memandang segalanya yang ada selama perjalanan.

'Pemandangan yang indah'

Aku melihat hamparan lautan yang luas di sebelah kiri. Luas. Sangat luas. Warna air laut yang biru dan warna langit seakan menyatu. Menenangkan. Aku menutup mataku menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah dan rambutku yang tidak ku urai. Dan tanpa kusadari kami telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Kazune mengehentikan sepedanya. Ia menatapku yang menutup mata dan tentu saja masih belum menyadari bahwa sudah sampai di suatu tempat.

'Cantik' pikirku.

Aku melihatnya yang sedang menutup mata itu. Hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah dan rambutnya dan ditambah dengan latar pemandangan indah seakan menambah kesan tersendiri.

Aku ingin terus melihatnya seperti ini. Dalam ketenangan dan jauh dari keramaian. Andai saja waktu dapat berhenti untuk ku.

Karin membuka matanya. Dan kini ia melihatku yang sedang menatapku. Cepat cepat aku melihat kearah lain yang jelas bukan kearah Karin lagi. Aku tidak ingin ia mengetahui kalau aku sedang melihatnya daritadi.

Aku melihat wajahnya yang bertanya tanya dimana ini.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kataku untuk menjelaskannya.

Aku beranjak pergi dari sepeda itu dan kemudian aku berjalan beberapa langkah dari tempatku semula lalu aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas rerumputan. Aku memandang ke langit terasa seakan tersenyum padaku. Kemudian aku menutup mataku membalas senyuman itu.

Aku yang merasa bahwa sepeda ini sudah tidak bergerak lagi pun membuka mataku secara perlahan. Aku melihat Kazune yang sedang menatapku tetapi ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucapnya sembari berjalan dan duduk di atas rumputan. Ia memandang langit dan kemudian ia menutup matanya. Terlihat senyuman tipis terpampang di wajahnya.

Aku merasakan wajahku yang memanas. Dan perasaan berdebar debar ini ntah mengapa aku merasakannya. Wajahku memerah.

*berlanjut*

Jangan lupa buat review ya dan makasih udah baca ^^


End file.
